The present invention relates to guards, barriers or the like, and more particularly to a flexible guard for riding mowers or the like.
Mechanisms, such as riding mowers, lawn tractors and the like, have various parts some of which are in motion or moving when the machinery is operating. Under some circumstances, such as negligence of the operator or the like, these moveable parts could contact or catch portions of clothing worn by the operator or parts of the operators body which could result in injury to the operator or damage to the moveable parts or clothing. Additionally, debris, dust or the like from operation of the mower or lawn tractor could contact and interfere with operation of the moveable parts requiring unscheduled maintenance or possible damage to the parts.